For the choosing
by BlacksNature
Summary: Hello veiwers and beloved followers. Here as promised i have created 19 oneshots for Natsu and Grey/Gray(well...most of them are). Also as promised i will be picking ssome of these for actual stories. The oneshots with the most reveiws shall be chosen, rules are inside! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, i finally got this out! Yes, it is done...i didn't edit so everything will be botchy and pltless and just sad but...i tried

* * *

No title

''I'm horny,'' Gray stated blandly, his eyes scanned the internet for anything remotely arousing. A snort came from his...companion across the room.

''And you expect me to deal with it,''

''...that would be nice,''

''I'll charge you extra,''

''That made you sound like a whore,''

''Around you I feel like one,''

''Am supposed to feel bad for you?''

Onyx eyes turned to glare at him ''Well how would you feel if all of a sudden the guy you thought was your friend for years had you sucking his dick for money?''

''Dunno hasn't happened to me,''

''Just watch your porn I'm not short on money this month,'' the pink headed male whipped back around to his laptop with agitation.

''There's just a bunch of old shit...nothing to get me going,'' Gray complained. ''And besides your actually really go-''

Gray went silent as narrow eyes stared him down. Looking away he sighed ''Fine, fine I won't say it. Just stop looking like your about to kill me,''

The other turned again and began to type, Gray stared at his back. To say the raven had feelings for the pinkette would be a slight overstatement, he found the shorter male attractive but neither of them were gay. At least Gray didn't think he was, he liked breasts, isn't that enough to say that he was straight?

''I wish you were a girl,Natsu'' he complained turning back to his computer.

Natsu smashed his hands in his keyboard ''Then go too Juvia! She would gladly suck you off and you wouldn't have to pay her!''

''But then she would want a relationship and I'm not interested in that,''

''You have to be the saddest persons I have ever met,''

''I actually find my self to be quit happy with my life style,''

''Your disgusting,''

Gray shrugged and went to clear his history, ''I'm still horny though, I'll bug you all night until you do it,''

"No,"

"C'mon please?"

" No"

"You know you want to,"

"Hell no!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ple-"

Natsu threw his hands in the air, ''Fine Ok! I'll do it damn!''

Gray smirked ''I knew you'd come along,'' he turned his chair around to face the pinkette. Natsu trudged over a scowl on his soft tan features ''How do you want it?'' he growled getting down to his knees between Gray's legs.

''Well I definitely don't want you to bite me, how much are you charging,''

Natsu glared Gray always worded his sentences to make Natsu feel like a whore ''Seventy'' he said gruffly.

''I'll give you fifty,''

''Sixty five,''

''Fifty,''

''No deal,''

''...Well since your being so kind today I'll give you sixty,''

Natsu clicked his tongue and began zipping down Gray's jeans, ''Whatever,''. He stared scornfully at the bulge hidden behind Nazy shorts before slipping down the front. Gray's member stood a proud nine inches already leaking precum.

''Desperate aren't you,'' Natsu mocked using his hands to position the organ at his mouth, pumping it lightly.

Gray narrowed his eyes slightly and grabbed the others soft pink spikes and forced Natsu's face down to his base. The pinkette choked slightly but began moving at a steady place. Gray hummed and pushed Natsu's head down faster, the pinkette winced and sucked harder bobbing his head at a faster speed.

Gray relaxed back in his chair happily, ''Mm your really good at this,''

Natsu didn't respond and pulled back to suck down the sides before taking the whole thing deep throat.

Natsu pulled off again when he felt the organ twitch but the raven forced him down groaning as he came. Hot bitter seed filled the pinkettes mouth and trailed down his chin.

Pulling off with a gasp he spat the white fluid into his hand, ''The fuck Gray!?''

''Aww I was hoping you'd swallow it,''

''Why!?''

''Its supposed to be erotic,''

''HOW!?"

''Dunno,''

Natsu got up with a sigh and light blush dusting his cheeks, he used a tissue to clean his hands and then put one out for his money. Gray twirled in his chair opening his desk drawer before counting some cash and giving Natsu seventy.

''Generous all of a sudden,''

''You deserve more for a job well done,''

Natsu let out a heavy breath, not even actual prostitutes earn as much as this from a simple blow job. (Do they?) He should consider himself lucky, Natsu gave a hmpf and pocketed the money.

''I would give you hundreds if I could do you for once,''

''No''

''Why not?''

''Because that's worse than this,''

The two fell into silence, Gray re adjusted his pants while Natsu brooded by his laptop and typed notes. This had been going on for half a year now, Natsu glanced back at Gray; he hated it but he couldn't bring himself to make it stop.

''Just...find a girlfriend already,''

Awkward

Natsu woke up the next morning with a heavy weight settling between his legs. He heard the bed creek but he hadnt gone to sleep until five in the morning. He always heard, felt, and saw crazy shit when he stayed up late.

He drifted back into a deep sleep, it was the weekend better get all his hours in.

Above him Gray stared down at Natsu's lips, plush, soft, and moist. He leaned down closer to Natsu's slightly opened mouth, and paused.

He pulled back and got out from between the pinkettes legs and left through the small dorm door.

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys. Love you all!,**


	2. Chapter 2

Bully Love

It was a cool fall morning, cloudy with a gentle breeze and just enough sunlight for it too not be gloomy. The air wasnt too humid nor too dry, school wasnt too loud thanks to the mellow weather and it looked like it would be a good day. Just as Grey liked it.

"Oh hi chalky, might I say you look more and more like a peice of shit every day i see you. You look particularly ugly today, what did you do, finnaly wash the make up off your face?"

The raven cringed when met with the obnoxious voice of the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Gray sighed heavilyand banged his head on his locker before turning too meet a pink head. He looked down slightly to a pair of sparkling green eyes and a raised eyebrow. He lowered his gaze further reaching a small nose and soft looking rosy lips.

"Nice too see you too Natsu'"

"I bet it is...uh, whatever your name was,"

"It's Gray,"

"Right right right, so Gary'"

Gray sighed again as a string of crude insults left the teens mouth. And what an attractive mouth it was. Gray watched as Natsus lips moved and they he would lick them as they became dry. He kept an almost predatory stare on that toungue, the delicate pink appendage looked so appetizing he could just bite it off.

"So it would be better on my eyes if you didnt bother coming to school. In fact i can barley stand breathing the same air as you. I could be getting a disese as we speak,"

Gray snapped back to the cruel reality that was his life and with a heavy heart began to turn around. He didnt have to strength to get through the day now, how could he when the object of his affection was also the main cause of his misery.

"Thats right walk away Gary! I can feel it becoming easier to breath with each step you take,"

Gray stared at the ground feeling empty. Like everyday since that cute annoying bastard came into his life. Why was the guy such an ass to him anyway? He always heard people say that bullies were insecure obout themselves. He doubted that was True for Natsu, the kid walked around with his blazer off and most of the buttons open on his shirt.

Gray shamfully stared at his chest sometimes getting glimpse of a pink nipple. The memory of such image distracted and he eventually found himself face planting into a door.

Across the bit of distance he had made he could hear Natsu laughing.

Fuck the universe.

* * *

VERSION 2.0

i dont feel like writting it.

Gray would be the one bullying Natsu in the second version

just make it clear which one you want please. If you vote for this one.

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grey swung his legs over the edge of a building and gazed down at the pedestrians below. Beside him stood his older brother Lyon. ''I see a good catch,'' the white-haired teen said ''I call dibs,'' Grey answered.

Both glared at each other, ''Whoever gets her can have her,'' licking his lips Grey launched himself across the road where a young woman was. He landed quietly in a tree while Lyon boldly walked behind her.

Clicking his tongue Grey dropped from the tree and into the shadows, Lyon picked up speed unable to tell just where his sibling was. Glancing behind the trees he didn't notice the woman disappear until she heard her let out a small shriek then fell silent.

Growling Lyon kept into the shadows to find Gray with his teeth punctured deep into the womans' neck gulping. Her face grew steadily pale and eyes were already hollow. Grey pulled away with a content sigh and smirked at his brother. ''D negative, you missed out,'' Lyon narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, ''Whatever, just drain the bitch and let's go,''

Grey wiped his face, ''Well since I'm such a kind and caring younger brother I will let you have my leftovers, after all I can find another meal myself,''

Lyon pushed his sibling out the way before biting roughly into the other side of the woman's neck and slurping up whatever was left. The raven laughed and sniffed the air, a strong scent hit him lick a brick and sent his heart into a frenzy. ''Oi, Lyon? Do you smell that?'' the silvette grunted before sniffing the air, his cobalt eyes widened.

''What in the world?''

''We might be bringing home a supplier today!'' Grey cheered ''I wonder what type it is?''

''Fuck bringing it home! We can keep the human for ourselves, now stop dwaddling and let's go!'' Lyon dropped the corpse and ran from the shadows into the streets scaring a few pedestrians and quickly caught up with him and was soon rushing ahead. His mouth watered and stomach growled, the scent was strong and smelt so sweet it was intoxicating.

Both teens came to an alleyway, at the end stood four people. Well one person and three vampires as it seemed. A boy with spiky pink hair sat on the ground with a syringe in his arm talking happily with the others.

The boy looked over quickly at them and Grey swore he was nearly blinded by his dazzling emerald eyes. Plump pink lips separated to make an 'O' shape and the boy stood quickly the vampires surrounding him.

''See he's already a supplier! We can just steal him and-'' Lyon wasn't able to finish his sentence as a strong knee connected with his face. Grey blinked at the red-head who attacked his brother before barley dodging the oranges haired male that aimed a punch to his stomach.

''Lucy!'' The red-head yelled ''Get Natsu out of here!''

The blonde ushered the pinkette to the rusted ladder on the wall. Natsu hastily began to climb his skinny arms shaking as he began to pale. ''Take care of this Loke!'' Lucy yelled following her human friend.

The orange haired vampire growled in acknowledgement his tie fluttering as he leaped at Grey once again. With target in mind the raven swiftly dodged the other and leaped to the walls bouncing back and forth to the roof. He caught a flash of pink hair before Loke kicked him down, Grey narrowed his eyes and caught the foot sending the teen to the floor.

Both locked eyes sending each other cold glares.

''You won't get Natsu,'' Loke clenched his fists as he spoke.

Grey let out a small laugh, ''You apparently don't know what value your supplier holds,''

Loke snarled ''Natsu is our friend, not a slave for rouges to drain!''

Grey clicked his tongue before sniffing the air briefly and heading for the wall separating the city from the forest. Loke followed in a rush only barely keeping up with the paler teen. Greys' mouth watered as he caught a view of his target struggling to climb the wall, the poor boy looked back and forth anxiously for any signs of trouble.

Lucy caught sight of Grey and roughly pushed the pinkette over. She yelled out something incoherent to him before turning to Grey pulling out a spiked whip.

Gray smirked staring into her normal hazel eyes, the girl was a half breed.

"Come at me, mutt!"

* * *

Yeh...a pretty abrupt ending...meh

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

No title

Gray clicked his pen repeatedly unable to concentrate on his paper work. What had he done, what had he been thinking.

He glanced behind him at the back of a pink-hair idiots head. The male seemed uncomfortable and Gray worried if he had been rough on his body while he was out of it.

His worries worsened at the the thouth that his coworker remembered what happened. Turning back to his work he looked at the time, he would get off soon. The two usually walked home together along with Gajeel Redfox. A new employee from the rival company that crashed not to long back.

The clock struck five and Gray jumped from his chair startling a woman next too him, gathered his things and rushed to find the pinkette. Seemed like while in pain the idiot could still walk unnaturally fast.

Gray spotted the man in question chatting with Gajeel at the work exit. Gajeel glanced over and Natsu waved nonchalantly. Gray sighed in relief, he didn't remember.

''Oi, ice block. Did I fall yesterday or something?''

Ah but he must have felt pain in his back. Gray gripped his bag sweat rolling down his back as he quickly came up with a lie.

''Yeh, while I had to carry your drunk ass home you slipped and fell down the flight of stairs to your apartment,''

Great came off clean, no hiccups, his breath didn't hitch, he didn't stutter.

Natsu kept his gaze on him before humming ''I guess that makes sense. Sorry if that sounded weird,''

Gray's heart rate slowed to normal and a smirk crossed his features. ''Nah its fine, you always sound retarded so it makes no difference,'' he mocked.

''Oh shut up freezer brain!''

''Real mature lizard breath,''

''Like you can be talking, chalky,'' Gajeel joined

''Stay the fuck out of this metal head!''' Natsu punched the man's arm.

''Yeah, go get your ears pierced next and act like the girl you are,''

''You must be mighty retarded if you think I'm a gi-''

''Don't fucking agree with me Gray, go get yourself run over so I don't have to look at that piece of shit you call a face,''

''Go look in a mirror and count how many cracks appear!''

''The both of you look worse than a pile of bull shit, without my shades my eyes would melt,''

The three continued their arguing out onto the street, in a cab, and at the bar. A fight almost started when Natsu and Gajeel stood up. Natsu flinched from the sudden movement and sat back down hand bared against the bar counter.

He shot a quick furious glare at Gray before swiveling back around in his chair and ordering some food. Gray froze, anxiety settling in again. Maybe he did remember, shit.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu and Gray grunted goodbye to Gajeel before heading down into town. They lived in desperate apartment buildings not too far from each other so they always walked together. Natsu settled into his usual hyper yet calm self whistling and holding his hands behind his head.

Gray watched him silently. The pinkette had removed his tie and jacket and sloppily untucked his shirt from his pants leaving some inside. He paused reaching the bottom of his apartment complex and stared up the stairs.

''Bye, Natsu see you tomorrow,'' Gray waved back and made a move to leave.

''Gray,''

The raven turned to the other who now stared at the ground. Natwu lifted his head to give Gray a calm but serious look, his onyx eyes gleaming with suspicion.

''Are you sure I just fell yesterday?''

Gray resisted the urge to flinch. ''Yeah, why?'' Shit his voice was shaking. Natsu noticed it and clenched his fist around his bag handle.

"You came inside my house right?''

''Yeah,''

''Did you let anyone else in?''

''No,''

''...then what happened?'' Natsus' voice became furious. Gray swallowed and decided to play it dumb.

''I told you already, you fe-''

''Don't give me that bullshit!''

Gray flinched guilt weighing down his his heart as Natsu took a step closer.

''I didn't find any bruises that showed any signs of me falling, the only marks I found were the ones on my hips! Tell what happened, Gray!''

''You didn't fall that far Na-''

'''Then why does it hurt so much, huh! Why does my...why does it burn Gray?! Why are those marks there? Why does hot pain shoot up my back when I walk?''

Natsu grabbed Grays' collar pulling him down to eye level.

''Who did this to me? What did you do to me?''

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

No title

The sand beneath his feet was warm, like the lips pessed against his own. Natsu stared at the other with large sparkling onyx eyes. The boy kissing him squeezed Natsus shoulders before gently pulling back.

"W-when I-im older I'll make you my w-wife!"

Natsu smiled and his silly friend knowing that males couldn't marry, and yet despite knowing that with glee he aggreed.

"Ok!"

* * *

It had been ten years since the boy had moved away. Five years since they had last spoken. And a whole fucking month since the bastard had been sitting behind him in class. Natsu tapped his pencil impatiently as the dumbass walked into class greeting his _new_ friends and walking to his seat passing Natsu like he wasn't even there.

But whatever, it could be some other asshole. Not the guy that swore to marry and never forget him.

Nope. Impossible.

"Fullbuster?"

"Ah, here,"

Of fucking course it's him! The deceiving wench must have forgotten him if he can here his name every goddamn day and not give a shit!

Natsu snapped his pencil as his name was called and answered gruffly.

"I wish I was dead,"

The teacher checked his name her face showing no suprise in his comment.

"Rentyogama?"

"Here"

Natsu placed his chin on the table glaring and everyone that looked at him. His eyes found their way to the window.

"This is one shitty day"

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

No title

Natsu paced across the park grass staying beneath the shade of a tree. 'She' ruffled his extensions and readjusted 'her' fake breasts. The pink shirt 'she' was wearing was a bit tight, fixing 'her' shorts 'she' caught glimpse of the idiot 'she' was waiting for.

Gray walked casually through the park dodging balls, frisbees, and children. Natsu felt cold sweat trail down 'her' neck.

''Naatsuuu!'' the raven sang waving and practically bounded towards where the cross dresser stood. Natsu dodged the incoming hug and sighed.

The raven revived from his ungraceful fall with a smile on his face. ''Have you finally decided to go out with me?''

Natsu remained silent for a moment, 'her' eyes downcast. ''...I...have something to show you,'' Natsu grabbed the ravens wrist and hauled him along towards the streets.

Gray frowned slightly unnerved by the subdued behaviour of the usually rambunctious 'girl'. Natsu dragged him into some twisting alleyways before stopping at an end. Letting go of the ravens' hand 'she' turned around avoiding eye contact with the other.

Sighing Natsu began to pull up 'her' shirt, Grays' eyes widened and he blushed then turned away from the smooth stomach. ''Ah..um Natsu?''

He grabbed the shirt and forced it down a bit, ''This is a bit fast isn't it? Y-you could just say yes to my offer,''

Natsu narrowed 'her' eyes into a glare ''Dumbass! I'm trying to show you why I can't go out with you! Well of course I just don't like you that way, but there's another reason!''

Gray frowned deeply and grabbed the youngers' shoulders, ''Natsu!'' he yelled.

''Whatever is wrong with your body I don't care! I don't care if your deformed or secretly flat-chested. I don't care if you have a sexual disease or an extra body part, I don't even care if you can't have children because that's not what I want you for!''

Natsu blinked stunned with 'her' arms being down firmly to 'her' sides, Gray's eyes softened. ''I really love you Natsu, that's all, your the perfect girl for me''

The pinkette looked away almost ashamed, "That's the problem!"

Gray tilted his head to the side confused, "What do you mean?"

Narsu stared at 'her' feet, ''I'm a guy, Gray,"

* * *

You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.

Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Discoveries

Going outside for the first time in..in...in a long time sucked. Like forcing a newborn to walk...yeh makes sense.

Natsu glared at the sky from under his cap, his t-shirt already sweaty after only thirty seaconds hung off his thin frame, growling Natsu began his "trek" out from the shade of his house onto the street.

"This is hell,"

The pinkette sighed leaning on a shaded wall to catch his breath, though he had only been walking...and rather slowly.

"Just a few blocks away and-"

Natsu stepped out from the shade and was momentarily blinded by the suns "demonic" rays, as he called it.

"Oh god why!"

He fell to his knees holding his eyes in agony as if he were dying.

"What does the world have against me!"

He sulked and sobbed at his misfortune because he was obviously the most helpless and poor man in the world. It's not like there were homless people on the street right next to him, oh no. He deserved much more than he had.

Letting out a weak and unattractive groan he stood back up, with much effort, and continued to slowly walk. Eventually Natsu reached a park, a rather large one. On the other side was the store unfortunately there were no trees on the clearing to protect him from the sun. He could either walk the 1.5 mile through the shade all the way around OR dash the 70 meters through a hail of cancer causing light.

"I can make it,"

Natsu weezed confidently though his voice and posture showed otherwise. Taking a deep breath Natsu prepared to run out from the cool shade and into heated war.

"After this you can watch all the hentai available in your nice cold room with the nice cold soda you're about to bye,"

With that last word he dashed...well...speed walked onto the grass and into the accursed heat.

Not ten meters later Natsu found himself suffocating on the ground, precious moister leaking from his eyes, nose, and now chapped lips. Grass and dust blew into his gaping mouth as the sun burned at his back.

"So this is were I die...I'm coming...Lissana,"

He let one last pearl tear tear slip across his sweaty grimy face as he lost consciousness.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

"O-oi! Are you ok? Wake up!"

Natsu twitched, it was too hot. Did the AC stop again, and who was yelling? Did he leave the TV on again?

"Water! Somebody get water!"

Oh yeh, his mouth was really dry. Damn, even his lip was bleeding, and it was waaay to hot! Natsu groaned and forced his eyes open. He let out a small shriek as the sun nearly blinded him and turned his head away.

"Ah! You're awake, can You sit up?"

Natsu found himself being lifted into a sitting position and stared deliriously at the man helping him. Pale skin and dark blue eyes under a hood of raven hair.

"Ah?"

Natsu slurred blinking crust from his eyes. He smelled like death and looked the part too, with slobber on his bleeding lips. Bags under his eyes, snot dripping from his red grass covered nose. His hair in tangles, sweat and grim everywhere.

"Do you need a hospital?"

Natsu took this as chance to compose himself, people were gathering and he didn't need to make more of a slob of himself. So, our pink headed hermit sat up and elegantly vomited over onto his shirt before passing out once more.

This is why he was still single at the age of 21.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

"Thank you for bringing him here, Mr. Fullbuster. I don't know how to properly thank you,"

'Erza? The fuck, wasn't she on a trip with Jellal?'

"Grey is just fine, and it's no problem. Anyone would have helped the guy. Is he gonna be ok?"

A new voice answered, presumably the nurse or doctor.

"Mr. Dragneel collapsed of dehydration and a mild heat stroke. He is also malnutritioned and quite a bit underweight. We will discharge him after we run some tests. Can we ask that one of you take care that he eats and exercises properly?"

'Exercise? Oh hell no!'

Natsu scrunched up his face.

"I would but I might cause more harm? Lucy, Wendy, and Levy would let him off and be too kind. Mirajane might be too controling and the guys would just turn him into more of a pig than he already is..."

Natsu had great friends that always said the best things about him.

"Ano, I wouldn't mind. It's good to make new friends, besides I don't get out much myself. It's a win-win,"

Grey offered kindly much to Erza's suprise.

"On no! We couldn't possibly place this burden on you,"

Erza was one of Natsu' kindest and most supportive freinds, she never alowed anyone to talk shit about him.

He half opened his eyes to see three people out side of the door. Their figures were distorted by the glass. He was in a hospital room, his clothes changed and body clean of the putrid materials he had been covered in.

Remembering his sorry state made Natsu bow his head in shame. And that guy Grey, or whatever, had carried him in seeing and smelling his disgusting unconscious body. This was not how the day was supposed to go.

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Every time we meet

Natsu didnt know why he kept meeting the man every week, the dude was supicious and would probably cause him trouble. Yet, despite that he always found himself strolling down strawberry street and waiting at the dark end of an alley way.

Just waiting.

He always got there at three, sometimes stood there for hours. Once until the sun went down. He wouldnt leave until that secrative idiot appeared, always wearing black and a scowl on his face.

Natsu sighed as he leaned on the alleys wall his foot pressed againts it for support. His narrow green eyes stared up at the bright sky though no light reached where he stood, he became so occupied with gazing at clouds he didnt hear footsteps approaching.

"Oi, were you waiting long?"

Natsu's eyes widened breifly as he stumbled in suprise, he looked up at the slightly annoyed pale face and smiled slyly.

"Oh, 'sup ice block! Nah I wasn't waiting long, just got here!"

The man sighed and brushed his dark bangs back only for them to flop back into his face.

"You ssay that every time, even that day when i found you half asleep in the rain. And stop calling me 'Ice block' it doesnt even make sense,"

Natsu stuck his tongue out with his hands behind his head, "I call you ice block because your a cold little shit ya 'know that? Besides, you wont tell me your name so i resorted to this. You don't let me know a thing about you,"

His voice sofened and became distant as he stared at the ground looking mildly agitated.

Dark eyes stared at him swimming with regret, the man closed his eyes knowing this would cause hell later.

"Grey,"

Natsu looked up at him in confusion.

"My name's Grey, Grey Fullbuster," Grey looked away finding the wall more interesting than the shorter male in front of him.

Natsu blinked, his green eyes beaming as a smile stretched across his face.

"Really! For real for real really?!"

Grey looked back at the energetic other and let a smile graze his features.

"Yeh, for real really,"

Natsu threw his hands in the air feeling triumphant, "Ha! It suits you to!"

Grey shook his head still smiling but his heart felt heavy. He was right to feel as if he shouldn't have revealed his name.

Because you never know who's listening.

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

My little lover

"Graaaay-chaaan,"

The raven haired boy flinched when a pair of tan arms lifted him into the air.

"Look at you! You haven't grown an inch! Still such a cutie!"

Gray's eye twitched as he looked down at the rosy haired boy.

"Fuck you Natsu,"

Natsu gave him a look of shock and horror and pulled Gray to his chest stroking his rough hair.

"What vile words to come from such a child,"

"I'm two years younger than you!"

"You look like a third grader,"

"I do not!"

Natsu put the other back down and grinned, Gray swore the sheer brightness of the teens smile blocked out the sun.

"Is your mother well?"

He asked softly making Gray clench his fists.

"Don't talk to me like I'm six!"

Natsu blinked and and put his knuckles to his lips in suprise.

"Oh! Sorry Gray-chaan, you're just so cute,"

"Have you never looked into a fucking mirror?"

"Hmmm?"

"N-nothing,"

Natsu smiled again and opened his mouth to soeak but was interrupted by a loud man's voice

"Oi brat, why don't you and nii-chan come play with us?"

Natsu glared around at the men surrounding them holding Gray against his front wraping his arms around the youngers neck to keep him close.

"C'mon kids, we'll be good to ya!"

On yelled and the others began laughing.

"Yeh, real good,"

Gray growled as they cackled, with a huff Natsu leaned down to the boys ear and whispered.

"Ne, Gray-chan how have your Judo classes been going?"

Gray smirked, "I'm top of the class, Ippon every time,"

Natsu smiled deviously just as one of the ruffians stepped forward.

"Show me how good you are then,"

Natsu let go of Gray and leaped to knee the approaching man in the face, he fell with groan and spat out a tooth.

"Bastards,"

Natsu just smiled and fell into a stance beckoning the perverts forward. Behind him Gray flipped over man after man and stomped on their heads to knock them out.

Natsu turned and clapped.

"Wow Gray-chan you really have been practicing!"

With a growl one of the larger men grabed Natsu's wrist spinning him around and placing a hand on his waist.

"Now now pretty boy, why don't you just come quietly so no one gets hurt,"

"Let go of him!"

Gray ripped the man away from Natsu throwing him into a wall before turning to yell at the older teen.

"Pay attention! Dumbass!"

Nats brutally elbowed the man behind him in the stomach, "Eh? To what?"

Gray smiled but soon met concrete when the man he had just thrown punched him down. Natsu blinked as a frown came to his face. Gray lifted his head from the ground to reveal a bloody nose.

"Insolent brat! That 'oughta teach you a less-"

Natsu angrily grabbed the man's neck pressing him against the wall hindering his breathing.

"If you don't leave us the fuck alone I swear I wiil cut off that little stick you call a penis and stuff it so far up your ass it will be poking out of your skull like an antenna! Try some shit again, I dare you!"

Gray involuntarily shivered almost feeling sorry for the fat asshole, almost. Natsu released the man who ran away with an unmaly squeal. The raven boy yawned and then froze realizing his mistake. Natsu was beaming at him with large sparkling eyes.

"Graaay-chaan? Are you tired?㈷5"

"N-no i was just,"

"Should I carry you!? Do you need to rest!? Do you want some cookies and milk!? Should i call a cab!? Does cute little Gray-chan want to sleep in my arms?"

Oh god, why

* * *

This story starts out with Natsu as 15 and Gray as 13

Natsu has a really high and cute voice unless he's angry

Gray sounds like...Ceil from Kuroshitsuji but a little lower

Natsu is three heads taller than Gray but short for his age himself


	10. Chapter 10

No title

Gray stared at Natsu from across the classroom. He only knew the guys name and gender. Not his age, his last name, color of hair, style of hair, voice, hobbies nothing. No one did, the kid didn't speak and only ever wore hoods and masks to school.

The only thing you could see were his eyes. Those captivating onyx eyes that made Gray's heart flutter. He continued to stare hoping the teen would turn and show him those beautiful eyes.

His wish was ignored and eventually the bell rang for lunch. The students rushed out of the room in a swarm laughing and chattering on the way. Gray stood outside the door, Natsu was always the last to leave.

Eventually the boy made is appearance not surprised to see the raven waiting. He lifted his hand as a greeting then headed the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Gray followed next to the shorter male in silence.

Natsu stopped at his locker and twisted in the combination to open it. He took out two bentos nonchalantly tossing one to Gray, then slammed his locker shut and headed outside.

''Natsu! Hi!'' Lucy greeted warmly from the school steps.

''Hello,'' Erza didn't look up from her cake.

''Yo,'' Gajeel grunted.

''Good evening Natsu-san! Gray-san!'' Wendy bowed politely.

''Sup everyone,'' Gray sat down next to Erza while Natsu leaned on the railing looking up at the sky. He cursed the weather channel for being wrong about the temperature, it was too warm and he was beginning to sweat Inside his hot clothes.

Pulling out a note pad and pen a wrote ''I'm going to change my clothes,'' he tore the note from the book setting it by Wendy then walked off to the wooded area next to the school.

''He must be hot wearing all that clothing,'' Wendy mussed reading the paper. Gajeel snorted and shook his head.

''That idiot should've known better, spring'll be starting soon. He can't run around wearing all of that Every day,"

Once hidden by trees Natsu removed his orange hoodie revealing spiked dark red hair with pink roots and tips. He cursed momentarily, the dye was wearing off, he didn't have anything to cover his head with but the hood of his shirt. He was using that to cover the bottom half of his face.

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his white scarf and wrapped it around his face pulling the hood over his head. He considered switching into shorts but it wasn't warm enough for that. He tied the hoodie sleeves around his waist and returned to his group.

''You look more muscular with the hoodie on, Natsu'' Lucy commented.

''Someone would mistake you for a girl,'' Gajeel mocked receiving a kick in the face. Gray stared at Natsu's dark eyes filled with mild agitation, the younger male raised an eyebrow catching the others gaze.

One red eyebrow.

''Wait a minute,'' Gray squinted focusing on the feature, ''Is your hair red?''

Everyone turned to stare at Natsu who, with wide eyes, fumbled frantically with his hood. When his fingers brushed past an eyebrow he yanked his hood partially over his eyes to hide them.

Throwing a glare at Gray he grabbed his bento and ran back inside leaving the others to gape in silence.

Gajeel turned his steely gaze to the raven and frowned deeply ''Nice one, Fullbuster,"

Wendy glared as well ''Your lucky that Natsu-san died his hair. If you knew the real color you might have caused him to move again,''

Gray looked away not liking how they were putting so much guilt on him.

Bullshit

"I can just go and apolo-"

Gajeel snorted, "Don't complain if your ass beat, Natsu's probably planning to murder you as we speak,"

Wendy nodded, "Natsu-san, is not the most forgiving. He had a teacher fired for telling to take his jacket off in class,"

Gray let out a heavy breath, "Then I won't say anything,"

"Do you want to be hated forever?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Buy him lunch, I'll get him to go and meet you at the cafe,"

Yeh great, hopefully Natsu wouldn't try to kill him afterwards.

* * *

Ugh

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

No title

"Bills, Bills, more bills, my neighbors bills...what the hell?"

Natsu sighed glaring down at the pile of mail on the floor, then the letter on his counter. The neat curvaceous writing spelling out Grey instantly brought the image of a pale dark haired male to his mind and he sneered despite the slight blush rising up his neck.

"Dammit,"

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu glared up at the pale man before him. A sly smirk working onto the others handsome features as a dark eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Natsu what a suprise. What can i do for you?"

The deep smooth voice teased. Natsu huffed and glared harder gritting his teeth and clenching his fists around the bills in his hand.

"You know exactly why I'm here," he spat but the raven paid no mind.

"You need money?"

"Why else would I visit a prick like you!"

Grey narrowed his eyes stepping aside to allow Natsu to pass.

"You should try to be a litter nicer to the man that helps pay your bills, Natsu,"

Natsu let out a noise of surprise when the other yanked him back and slammed him against the still closing door.

"How much do you need?"

Gray asked nibbling along the others neck, Natsu turned away and smashed the bills onto the ravens head.

"Geh!?"

"Just look at the paper and add up the numbers, you can do that right?"

Grey picked up the the sheets from the floor and let Natsu rush off to his living room. He glared at the numbers, not that is was too much for him, but Natsu was getting on his nerves today. A cruel smile came to his lips, as he turned and stalked towards where the other male was.

"Natsu~"

He called with feigned kindness and evil in his eyes. Natsu flinched looking up at him from his space on the largest couch.

"Is it a lot?"

He asked hesitantly, his onyx eyes wide and attentive. Grey stretched his lips farther reaching out to grasp the soft face squeezing the cheeks together making Natsu's lips pucker.

"Natsu, I make trillions of jewels every year and barley make a dent in my salary when paying off your highest dept. So no, it's not a lot, I'm just exited because i get to punish you for making me very VERY angry,"

"HAH! What did i do!"

Natsu yelled indignantly pulling at Grey's hand in agitation, the taller male pushed him down running his free hand under the pinkettes shirt. Natsu flinched and shuddered trying to turn his head but Grey's hand kept his face in place.

"Your skin is always so smooth Natsu," Grey smirked lifting the man's shirt up to his chin. The raven nuzzled his face on Natsu's stomach and licked from his navel up to to his pink nipples. Natsu's breath hitched and he finally removed the wealthy man's hand from his face.

* * *

I never finished it...meh

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

To freedom

"Ladies and gents, our next item is very rare. He is 19, a virgin both ways, and has the most luscious pink hair. Starting at 6,000,000 jewls, number 3064 Natsu!"

The crowd cheered as two men dragged a teen out onto the carpeted stage, disgusting Nobel men and woman laughed as he struggled. A man with a microphone walked out from behind a satin curtain, his bright tuxedo attracting attention.

He brushed his purple blue bangs from his face as he walked over to the slave. Natsu was clean, and dressed in regular clothes. The two men holding him forced him to sit on the floor as the man walked around. He grabed Natsu's face lifting his chin to the crowd and squishing his cheeks.

"Now who could refuse this face?"

A chuckle from the crowd.

"And who could resist, this body,"

The man yanked Natsus shirt up to reveal smooth peachy skin and bright pink nipples. The crowd ooed and instantly cards went up for his biding.

"Yes, Natsu is our most adorable man. He's sensitive," he poked one of the pink buds and Natsu flinched.

More bids

"Though he is quite the fighter. Won't it be fun to break him,"

The crowd roared in agreement, Natsu jerked away from the mans grasp folding himself into the fetal position and snarled. The man snickered and moved to the front of the stage.

"I'll strike a deal with you for this one,'' His voice went dark and he could feel the anger coming from the boy behind him.

"You see, Natsu here has a very close friend. Gajeel Red fox!" He called out and not ten seconds later a large tanned male stomped onto the stage. His long shaggy hair held up by a black band to match his shirt and pants.

''He's only been with two women, one was his old lover and the other was one of my trainers to make sure he was conditioned,''

Ladies in the crowd made noises of attraction looking upon the visible parts of Gajeels body. He stared them down, his crimson eyes slowly finding there way to Natsu before a smile grazed his lips.

''Gajeel comes as an extra if you pay but the bid will start 2,000,000 higher for Natsu Darling here, any takers? It would be such a waste to seperate such a wonderful pair no?''

A cruel smile came to his lips as hands flew, he yanked Natsu up by his bound wrists and went to speak again before an explosion rocked the area.

Alarm rose quickly when a guard fell from the balcony, a spear through his chest. Women screamed and men fixed themselves for a battle.

''What's going on!?'' The host demanded releasing Natsu who ran over to Gajeel. The man reached out for the other only for the pinkette to disappear in a blur. He, soon later, found himself being lifted through the air to the apparent struggle of two people on his arms.

He looked frantically for the younger male and found him not to far away being held bridal style by a raven haired man. Natsu seemed stiff and stared at Gajeel, red eyes glanced at the two people lifting him.

A man with strawberry-blonde hair and a blonde woman who was struggling the most with him. Another explosion went off behind him as he was dropped off in a cave, he noticed other captives inside.

Withought a word the two who had carried him left swinging from the metal like ropes around there waists.

"Gajeel!"

He looked to wards the entrance of the cave to see two hands despratley clinging to the edge, he walked over and lifted the younger male up. Receiving a glare since he was still tangling the teen over the edge.

"OI, put me down already,"

Gajeel stared at him, then sudenly smiled.

"Idiot stop complaining, we're free,"

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

No title

Gray watched Natsu sleep from the doorway. He felt ashamed staring at his boyfreind while he was in such a vulnerable state. Pink hair a mess and thick eyelashes hooding his eyelids.

Gray stepped up to the bed kneeling next to Natsu, feeling warms breath on his face he leened forward blushing deeply and gave the sleeping male a slow gentle kiss.

"Gray?"

The raven jolted and pulled back quickly to see Natsu's sleepy green eyes blink at him lazily.

"A-ah sorry f-for waking you.. I'll just um!"

"Again,"

Gray looked back into Natsu's now flushed face. Green orbs refused to meet his as he leened in again melting their lips together.

Gray pulled back again watching Natsu blink to keep himself awake.

Cute.

"Sleep here...tonight,"

Gray swallowed and stroked Natsu's face gently running a thumb over his moist lips.

"A-alright"

He crawled in next to his lover wraping an arm around his waist and setting his chin into the soft rose hair.

"Love you, Gray"

The raven flushed deeply rubbing circles on the smaller males back.

"Love you too, Natsu,"

But he was already asleep.

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I ask for your hand in marriage, prince Natsu,"

The wealthy merchant bowed before the royal man. Green eyes stared down at his flush face and sculpted body.

"Jimarow,"

His voice was high for his age and smooth.

"Do you love me?"

The merchant looked up with wide eyes, "Of course my prince!"

The man's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Then, would you rather not have me and be rich for the rest of your life or, have me and live as a peasant in my dungeon?"

Jimarow gaped at him, brown eyes shimmering.

"I would choose the money of course, prince Natsu,"

Plush lips turned to a deep frown.

"Out with you then,"

"But-"

"OUT!"

The merchant gathered his things and stummbled out from the hall. Natsu sighed lowering his eye lids and waved for the next. He raised an eyebrow at the woman that entered.

"Lucy?"

The blonde sighed and guestured to king Heartfilia in the corridor.

"You wish to mary me?"

"If you will have my hand, Natsu,"

"No,"

The blonde smiled, light reaching her hazel brown eyes.

"Thank you,"

She left elegantly and Natsu turned to meet the glare of her father, he only grinned and waved. Watching until the older male turned and left.

"Anyone else?"

Natsu called out tapping his chin, a deep chuckle came from a separate corridorl Ieading to the sleeping chambers.

"Nah, that's all of 'em. Thirty two turn downs this month no considerations,"

"Well Gajeel, these are the struggles of marriage,"

* * *

I really half assed some of these

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't feel like writing this one cus there are three versions, just make clear which one youlike most.**

* * *

The ocean's secret

 **Version one**

Natsu is the mermaid but of course he can turn back and forth. Gray see's him while in the water and is confused until he sees him at a party as well.

 **version two**

same thing but backwards...gray is still top

 **version three**

send me something interesting and I'll choose if that's what you want. Im too stupid for something elaborate soksokeep it simple please , must include mermaids. Doesn't matter who.


	16. Chapter 16

Of three

''Oi,''

Natsu growled slightly as Gray pulled him into an alleyway from behind and Sting pushed him.

''Oi! Get off we're in public!'' Natsu elbowed Gray in the side earning a hiss and glare from the raven.

''Natsu-san, you've been gone for a week. Please? I won't go to far,'' Sting held done Natsu's flailing arms and leaned into the crook of his neck. Natsu held back a moan as the blonde suckled gently on his childhood scar.

Grey slipped his hands under Natsu's shirt and tugged roughly at the pinkettes nipples, Natsu yelped and elbowed the teen again only receiving a harder tug. Sting ran his hands along Natsu's sides, ''Stop,'' he whispered halfheartedly grasping Sting's shoulders.

Gray groped his way down to Natsu's pants removing the belt and pushing the trouser down. They fell to Natsu ankles and he shuddered as a pale cold hand palmed his growing erection and Sting reached around to massage his rear.

''Still want us to stop?'' Gray whispered viciously into Natsu's ear thrusting against the pinkettes back. Natsu responded with a small moan and laboured breathing, ''I asked a question Natsu,'' Grey growled pulling on the younger erection.

''...harder,''

''Hmm?''

''I said go harder dammit!''

Sting silenced Natsu by gently stuffing three fingers in the teens mouth, ''Shh, Natsu-San. We wouldn't want anyone to find us, no?''

Natsu looked up into lustful cerulean eyes with his own teary onyx ones. Sting removed his fingers, now slick with saliva, and reached around again to push his middle finger into the others hole wriggling it lightly.

''Sting,'' Natsu moaned quietly, Gray grit his teeth ''Oi,''

He bit down onto Natsu's neck where Stings small kiss marks lay, ''Gyah!'' Natsu grasped Stings shirt and leaned his forehead into the fabric. The blonde hummed and added another finger giving Gray a sickly sweet smile. Sting scissored his fingers and added a third, Natsu flinched and tightened in pain but didn't make a sound.

''Are you ready, Natsu-san?''

''Fuck if he's ready I'm putting it in,'' Gray's pants were already dropped and cock stood proud prodding Natsu's entrance.

''W-wait!'' Natsu turned to glare at Gray with wide eyes before the raven pushed in, Sting covered the pinkettes mouth muffling the pained scream and stared coldly at Gray. Gray didn't hesitate to move griping the other teens waist and thrusting in hard.

''Natsu-san, just bear with it and relax for a while. I'll carry you home afterwards,'' Sting spoke gently into the youngers ear while lifting and spreading the teens legs.

Sting pressed himself up at Natsus entrance and as Gray pulled out he pushed in. Natsu dug his nails into Stings chest and filled his mouth with the fabric of his shirt to muffle his moans.

"Do you like how I feel Natsu-san?"

Natsu shuddered clenching around the two males inside him. Sting and Gray stared each other down picking up their paces bouncing Natsu on them making him gasp.

"We all know that you like me more, right Natsu?" Gray panted into the pinkettes ear roughly grasping his erection.

"Faster," he groaned out now biting into Sting's shoulder. The two complied moving Natsu faster, Gray thrusting in brutally.

"Ah!" Natsu cried out againts Sting's flesh and cumming on Gray's hand. The blonde pulled out purposefully releasing himself on Gray's leg wgwhile the dark haired male came inside the pinkette.

"Ah dam- the fuck! Sting you got your gunk on me dumbass!"

Said accused boy set Natsu down on his jacket and began to clean him out.

"Hnn,"

Natsu moaned tiredly as the wite fluid was removed from his ass. Staring up at the two now arguing perverts he let drowsiness overtake him and fell asleep.

* * *

Yeh i rushed that ending

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

No title

Im sooooooooooo lazy

Natsu is a police officer blah blah blah Grey is a small scale criminal ahuehuehue since Gray hasn't done any serious crimes he's sent to be watched over by Natsu after a month in jail.

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't bring rice crackers next time,"

Natsu yawned gazing out of his friends car window. Next to him the pale teen shook his head.

" Tired of those already? It hasn't even been two weeks "

The smooth deep voice made Natsu glance over but cobalt eyes stayed focused on the road. With a disappointed sigh Natsu leaned against the door trailing the scenery with his eyes.

"They just taste really dry now..."

"I'll bring you something sweet next time,"

The driver skillfully made a U-turn while simultaneously grabbing a handful of cracjers and stuffing them into his mouth. Natsu watched from his peripheral vision before turning his narrow eyes back to the outside.

"Ne, Gray,"

"Hmmm?" The driver made a left and slowed to stop at a light.

"You sure you're not gonna go out with Juvia?"

"Natsu, you know i can't stand her,"

The pinkette wasn't paying attention to see Gray turn and give him a sly smile.

"Ah, you should hurry a find someone to date, get your sex life together,"

Gray smirked pulling up to a large two story house.

"I have somebody in mind,"

Natsu unbuckled his seat belt not meeting the ravens gaze.

"...do you now,"

"Yeh, but they don't even kniw i like them back,"

* * *

Yup short and shitty but that's just how i do

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't feel like writing this either.**

 **version one.**

 **Grey is a quite, gentle, yet almost creepy child. He, albeit his caring personality, had an issue with possessiveness and had a strange habit of keeping things he desires most to himself.**

 **Nevertheless, since he was young there was his best friend, Natsu, always by his side through thick and thin the dimmest and darkest of times. He wouldn't let anyone take his lightaway.**

 **Version two.**

 **Natsu was kinda creepy. He was quiet...most of the time but had some rather violent tendencies. His smiles ranged from sweet to malicious and his habits got a bit out of hand. He was a swet child however, and he was rarley ever too cruel.**

 **From when he was young he had a friend, Gray, wierd kid really. Wasn't afraid of him at all. Natsu liked that, he would make sure Gray was with him always.**

* * *

 **You can vote on as many chapters you want but only one vote per chapter. Guest people please be sure to have a name so i don't delete you for spam.**

 **Anything can be a vote, just comment anything. Ideas and story titles are needed, thanks guys.**


End file.
